Imprimado
by Dessiree
Summary: Nessie ha crecido, es toda una mujer,pero Jacob no es capaz de confesarle lo mucho que la ama ¿Le corresponderá Nessie?
1. Chapter 1

**Imprimado **

Capítulo 1

**Jacob pov**

Me encontraba de guardia junto a Paul, me pasaba las horas pensando en Ness, en su cuerpo, sus carnosos labios, estábamos rodeando la zona de la reserva.

- Jake, una sugerencia, ¿Por qué no le dices ya de una maldita vez lo que sientes a Ness?

- Metete en tus asuntos Paul.

- Tío, resulta frustrante escuchar tu monologo interno a todas horas, Ness ya está bastante crecidita.

Suspire hondo…

- Tengo miedo, además estoy bien así, con solo tener su compañía estoy en la gloria.

Pues tu mente no refleja lo mismo, se te ve desesperado, además, no sabes lo que te pierdes, si ser su amigo es lo mejor, imagínate cuando sea tu novia, poder abrazarla y besarla cuando quieras, no sabes lo bien que nos lo pasamos tu hermana y yo.-dijo con una sonrisa depravada que me dio escalofríos.

- Si no quieres que te parta de nuevo la nariz, ahórrate los detalles.

- Estas de un irritable, espero que tu celibato acabe pron… ¡ayyyy! ¡eso ha dolido!

- ¡Te lo dije!

Nos fuimos a casa después de una dura jornada de vigilancia.

Paul sabía cómo meter el dedo en la llaga, pero tenía toda la razón del mundo, Ness estaba hecha toda una mujer, 7 años a su lado y parecía tener 20 años, hacía un año que su cuerpo se congeló. Pero no podía decírselo, cada vez que me quedaba a solas con ella un sudor frio me invadía e inmovilizaba mis cuerdas vocales haciéndome tartamudear. ¿y si ella me rechazaba?¿y si solo me vería siempre como un amigo?¿en que se iba a fijar una diosa como ella en mí? Pretendientes tenia a pares, lo notaba, no había visto aún a un hombre que no la viese sin quedarse babeando, incluso los imprimados de la manada, que solo tenían ojos para sus improntas, no podían negar que mi Ness era una diosa.

Es que ella era tan hermosa, esa cara angelical con esos ojos, esos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, con esa piel blanca como la nieve y ese lindo cabello que caía en bucles hacia su cintura, pensar en su belleza me hacía sentir mucho más inseguro, ella tan delicada y educada, tan inocente y cariñosa y yo, yo no tenía nada que hacer, se supone que lo normal es que tu impronta te ame al igual que tu a ella, pero había excepciones ¿ Y si yo era esa excepción?.

Me estaba poniendo de los nervios así que decidí no pensar más en ello.

Salí de la ducha y me puse unos vaqueros y una chaqueta deportiva, había prometido llevar a Ness al cine y allí la gente pensaría raro si me viera en manga corta ya que estamos en pleno invierno.

Monté en mi moto y llegue a casa de los Cullen en 4 minutos.

- Hola Jake, Ness está en su cuarto, aún no ha acabado, pasa.

- Ok Bells, hola Edward (me sonrió).

-¿En serio vais a ver esa peli de terror?

- Ya sabes, Ness es un poco masoquista (mejor así, quizás tenga la suerte de que se abrace a mí con fuerza).

Ups me olvide del lector de mentes y me miro con cara de sicario.

- Ya estoy!

Voltee a ver a la escalera y me encontré con mi diosa, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Nessie…hola.-me quede embobado.

Corrió a abrazarme y note sus labios posados en el comienzo de mi cuello, sentí desfallecer, quería estar así de por vida.

- Has traído la moto?- me pregunto a cinco centímetros de mi rostro, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos como si nada, visto desde fuera parecíamos un pareja.

Asentí.

- ¡Bien! Voy a por mi bolso y nos vamos.

No pude evitar fijarme en sus curvas con esa ropa tan marcada, cada vez me costaba más trabajo aguantar las ganas de hacerla mía.

Note un carraspeo a mi lado, mierda Edward.

-Jacob, se cuál es tu situación, pero si realmente quieres seguir pudiendo ver a mi hija, ten cuidado en lo que piensas.

Tragué saliva y le sonreí.

Me monte en la moto y le puse el casco, no quería que nada le pasase, Ness se monto detrás, note como pegaba sus pechos en mi espalda y metía sus suaves manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta para calentarlas.

- ¿Tienes frio cielo?

- Un poco- dijo apretándose hacia mi, dios su olor se hacia intoxicante, me iba a dar algo teniéndola tan cerca.

Llegamos al cine y nos metimos a ver la peli de terror, Ness cada vez estaba más asustada, la notaba agarrarse a mi brazo con fuerza.

- Jake tengo mucho miedo.

- Tranquila cielo no es real, además yo nunca dejaría que te pasase nada.

- Dios Jake no puedo mirar!

Del susto que se pego, se sentó en mi asiento, como era bastante ancho, se sentó entre mis piernas y se abrazo a mi pecho, se me acorto la respiración.

- Perdona jake, pero me siento más segura entre tus brazos.- dijo asustada buscando en mi protección. Se me encogió el corazón al sentirla así, y oir lo que salió de sus carnosos labios… Era un tipo con suerte, por inercia la abrace, y cerré los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

-Sabes Jake –dijo susurrando en mi oreja- así no me da miedo ver la peli-sonrió en mi cuello, diooos estaba en la gloria, vendríamos más a menudo al cine, eso estaba claro.

Metió los brazos por dentro de mi chaqueta buscando calor, era tan cariñosa, no pare de darle besos en la frente y acariciar su espalda, la mire y se había quedado dormida! se encendieron las luces y la desperté.

- Ness cielo te has quedado dormida, le dije sonriendo y despertándola con ternura.

Ella se estiro entreabriendo los ojos que los tenía un poco hinchados de dormir, que imagen tan dulce.

- Oh jake, no me he dado cuenta, es que como estas tan calentito y me sentía tan segura, me he quedado sopa dijo riendo adormilada.

Se me inflo el pecho.

De verdad hoy me iba a dar algo.

Paseamos por el centro comercial y después de comer algo nos fuimos a buscar la moto.

- Jake que ganas tengo de que me enseñes a conducirla.

- Lo siento Nessie pero es demasiado peligroso.

- Oh vamos jake, enséñame, te prometo que no montare sola.

No podía negarle nada.

- Hoy si quieres te dejo ir delante.

- ¿En serio?- Dijo emocionada.

Me monte y ella se hizo paso entre mis piernas, sujeto el manillar y se pego demasiado a mí, tanto que tuve que echarme hacia atrás porque ese contacto tan intimo podía hacer que mi cuerpo me dejara en evidencia, cogí aire e intente no pensar en su culo.

La agarre por la cintura y la lleve hasta su casa, siempre k tomaba contacto con ella lo hacia suavemente, como con cuidado de no romperla, como si fuera de porcelana, media mucho la magnitud de mi fuerza.

-Dios Jake ha sido fantástico, gracias por todo, mañana te veo-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana Nessie,-me quedé observándola hasta que entro en la casa.

Llegue a mi casa, me la había comprado al nacer Nessie, estaba cerca de la reserva y cerca de la casa Cullen, entre en mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, esta noche había sido estupenda pero muy difícil, siempre acababa con un calentón de mil demonios, no podía seguir así, cada vez me costaba más resistirme a sus encantos, a sus gestos ingenuos que me ponían malísimo.

Me dormí imaginándomela desnuda en mi cama tapada y abrazada a mí, mientras yo me dedicaba a acariciar toda su piel mientras ella dormía plácidamente.

Era sábado, me levante con una pequeña molestia en el hombro, uno de mis músculos se había engarrotado durante la noche, era temprano y después de ir a casa de mi padre para desayunar con él, salí al bosque, me encontré a Leah que salió de fase delante mía como si nada.

- Hola jake, dijo poniéndose los pantalones dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

- Leah…-dije avergonzado mirando hacia otro lado.

- Estás harto de verme desnuda.

Observó cómo yo intentaba soltarme el tendón lastimado.

- Ven -dijo sensualmente desengarrotando los tendones de mis hombros.

- Mnn…-sentí un gran alivio.

- Mejor ¿Verdad?

Si…gracias, esto Leah, te importaría taparte?

-que pasa, no te gusta lo que ves?-dijo abrazándose-se que tu y Ness ni siquiera salís, si quieres yo podría echarte una manita con tu calentón, dijo rozándome el hombro, me retire rápidamente.

- Que haces Leah, me quite del medio.

- Esta bien como tu quieras, pero ya sabes que aquí me tienes y si me pruebas seguro que repites.

Entre en fase dios que situación tan incómoda, Leah no me gustaba nada, no le llegaba ni a la suela a Ness, yo no podía parar de pensar en ella. Se que Leah llevaba detrás de mí bastante, pero últimamente su presencia se me hacía demasiado incomoda.

De repente hoy la voz de Embry:

- Tío hoy no te toca guardia, es tu día libre.

- Ya es que quería estirarme un poco.

- Esta noche vamos a salir todos con las chicas de la Push a un pub de moda, dicen que esta muy bien, hay billares, futbolines, música, está en Portangeles, os apuntáis?

- Eh no se tío, se lo comentare a Ness.

- Ok pues se llama Cash in, estaremos allí sobre las 11.

- Ok , me voy a ducharme, nos vemos.

Salí de fase y fui a arreglarme, para mi sorpresa me encontré a mi diosa en la puerta de mi casa.

-Hola!-dijo con la más hermosa de sus sonrisas.

Dios cada día estaba más guapa, traía unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta gris caída de hombro.

-¿Jake?¿ Hoy tienes vigilancia?

- No, solo fui a estirarme un poco.

- Vaya, te has manchado la camiseta, trae.

Me quito la camiseta y creí ver cómo me miraba fijamente, seguro ilusiones mías.

- Voy a ponerte la lavadora.

- No Ness no hace falta, ya casi me las arreglo.

- Pero si siempre te pones la ropa usada por tal de no ponerla.

Me reí, tenía razón, mi niña se preocupaba mucho por mí y yo no podía estar más agradecido.

- Toque su dorso y note que hizo un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Qué te pasa? levante un poco su camiseta y le vi un moratón.-¿cómo te has hecho esto?-dije inspeccionándolo.

- Auchh, nada que ayer jugando con el tío Emm, acabe lastimándome.

- Eres una cabra loca- dije riéndome, ella me respondió con un codazo que lo sentí igual al roce de una pluma- Vamos entra te echaré pomada.

- No es necesario Jake.

- Sí, vamos siéntate.

Se tumbo en el sofá y levanto el chaleco mostrándome demasiada piel para poder resistirme, por inercia acaricie su espalda, ella vio como la acariciaba y me sonrió, acariciando con ternura mi mentón.

- ¿Jake, por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?

- ¿Y tú por qué te preocupas y me cuidas tanto?

- Porque te quiero mucho Jacob-me dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Se me encogió el corazón y de repente note la falta de aire en mis pulmones.

- Por cierto tengo que darte una noticia: estoy saliendo con un chico.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-El mundo se me paralizó no notaba aire en mis pulmones y podía sentir el corazón quebrándose dañando mi pecho como si lo hicieran cuchillas afiladas. Tuve que disimular lo mejor que pude así que con toda mi fuerza de voluntad saque un hilo de voz:

- Saliendo?- Dije tragando saliva con dificultad.

-Sí, es de mi clase, se llama Eddy y bueno lleva tiempo insistiéndome en quedar conmigo y no se hoy se me apeteció quedar con él, la verdad es que es muy guapo y mis compañeras no paraban de insistirme en que le diera una oportunidad…

Enmudecí, no podía aguantar eso.

- Bueno Ness tengo que ducharme he quedado con los chicos de la Push para ir a un pub de Portangeles -dije para quitarme del medio puesto que estaba a punto de desmoronarme y no quería hacerlo delante de ella.

- Oh que gran idea, ¿Puedo ir?

Me puso su carita de cordero, asentí, yo encantado con tal de que no se quedara sola con ese tal Eddy.

- Oh será genial, tengo muchas ganas de que lo conozcas, te va a encantar.

- Puse mi mejor sonrisa de compromiso y subí a ducharme lo más rápido que pude despidiéndome de ella.

Dios ¿por qué era el único lobo con esta mala suerte? Iba a perder a mi Ness por ser un capullo integral.

Por la noche convencí a Ness para que yo la recogiera y que quedara con ese tío afortunado allí, tenía que evitar que pasara el menor tiempo posible con él a solas, si la tocara yo, yo…dios tengo ganas de matarlo y ni si quiera lo conozco.

Espere a Ness fuera de su casa junto a la puerta de mi porche. Se me cayó la mandíbula, es que no podía ir más sexy, llevaba unos mini shorts de tela con una camisa ceñida sin escote y unos taconazos de infarto, su pelo caía en bucles hacia su cintura y su mirada era explosiva, tuve que tragar saliva para poder saludarla.

¿Nos vamos?- Me dijo.

Asentí.

En el camino :

Estoy nerviosa

Te gusta de verdad.

Es muy guapo pero la verdad estoy nerviosa porque es la primera vez que quedo con un chico, bueno tu eres un chico no, pero digo la primera vez que tengo una cita, ains…¿Cómo estoy Jake?

Tremendamente irresistible, pensé.

- Estás muy hermosa Ness.

- Eso es que tú me ves con buenos ojos.

Al llegar puedo asegurar que estaba más nervioso que Ness, iba a conocer al maldito cerdo que me estaba levantando a mi diosa, mi imprimación, era un cobarde de mierda, si me hubiera lanzado antes, esto no estaría pasando.

Fui a pedir a la barra cuando un tipo llego borracho a pedir apoyándose en mí.

-Sabes, he quedado con una tía que está treeemeegnda, tenngo que tirármela como sea.- Dijo con un tono que hacía parecer que le pesaba la lengua tres kilos.

- Quita tu mano de encima si no quieres que te la arranque, ¡Capullo!

Le pegue un manotazo y volví donde estaban todos, lleve a Ness su refresco y me dedico una enorme sonrisa que hizo que se me cayera todo.

Estábamos hablando de sus estudios, eso de que fuera a ser doctora como su abuelo me parecía genial, ella era tan lista…

De repente:

-Eyyy bombonngg, por fin te encuentro, egste local es muy grande ¿Sabes?- Dijo el borracho agarrando a Ness de la muñeca.

- ¿Eddy? Dios…¿ Qué te pasa?

-¿Cómooo?¿Este es Eddy?. Cogí su muñeca y le apreté tanto que tuvo que soltar la de Ness.

-¡Suéltame imbécil, me vas a arrancar la mano!

- ¡Vete de aquí si aprecias tu vida!

- ¡Jake! Eddy que te pasa estas…borracho, habíamos quedado.

- He reservaado un hotel k te va a encanggtar.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Creías que yo…?

**Ness pov**

De repente miré a Jake y vi cómo temblaban sus manos, dios mío se estaba controlando mucho para no entrar en fase allí mismo, él era tan protector conmigo.

Lo cogió y lo saco a la calle, yo le mire y con la mirada note que me dijo que me tranquilizará que sólo lo iba a quitar del medio.

Dios era tan…era cómo un dios, algo imposible de alcanzar, al menos tenia la suerte de que me quería mucho, aunque sólo fuera para él su niña del alma.

Quedé con ese tal Eddy para ver si notaba alguna reacción en el pero nada, todo lo que yo hiciera le parecía bien mientras que no me pasase nada.

Qué situación tan insoportable, tenía unas ganas locas de estar a solas con él.

Tendría que pensar algo…

Jake pov

Entre y vi a mi niña llorando.

-¿Qué tienes Ness? Si es por ese imbécil, no se te va a acercar. - Dije angustiado.

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Nada…

-¿Cómo que nada?

Se abrazó a mí y escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

- Jake me siento muy sola.-dijo llorando-no hay ningún hombre que me ame, ni vendrá, todos quieren lo mismo.

- Eso no es así, estoy seguro que encontrarás a un hombre que te ame con locura, solo tienes que abrir bien los ojos y lo encontrarás.

Jake puedes acompañarme a casa, no tengo ganas de seguir con la fiesta.

Ness claro que sí, cojo tu chaqueta y nos vamos

Ness pov

El plan estaba en marcha, tenía que quedarme en casa de Jake como fuese, tenía que intentar seducirlo, usar todas mis armas de mujer, aunque si fallara no tuviera que mirarle mañana a la cara, pero me encontraba desesperada por su amor, lo necesitaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Toma cielo.

Me ayudo a ponerme la chaqueta y fuimos al coche.

- Jake se que a lo mejor no quieres y lo entiendo, pero… nada mejor olvídalo.

- No, no, dime ¿Qué querías decirme?

Es una estupidez, yo… Yo no quiero incomodarte.

Ness dios dilo ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiré.

Es que no quiero dormir sola, necesito de tu compañía esta noche, nadie mejor que tú me hace feliz.

**Jake pov**

Necesité más de un minuto para procesarlo, Ness en mi casa, dormir conmigo, en mi cama…

Nessie pero tu padre…

Mama me dejará, sólo tengo que pedírselo a tía Alice.

Si tus padres te dejan, por mí no hay problema cielo, ¿Pero que te pasa Nessie?, ¿Te encuentras mal?

No, solo que me siento un poco mal y me apetece estar con mi mejor amigo.

Pues eso está hecho princesa.

Diosss era la mejor noche de mi vida, Ness dormiría conmigo, de pequeña dormía muchas veces pero ahora la cosa es bastante diferente…

Ya lo solucioné, ¡Me han dejado!

Entramos en mi casa, le dije a Ness que se sentara mientras yo me ponía unas calzonas, pensé que se sentiría incomoda con esa ropa.

- Nessie

-Dime.- Dijo mientras se descalzaba esos tacones que llevaba en el recibidor que mi casa.

- ¿Quieres que te deje algo?

- Pues si gracias, porque esta ropa es un poco incomoda para dormir.

Fuimos a mi cuarto y cogí una camiseta negra y se la di, Salí del cuarto para que se vistiese, la espere en el sofá viendo la tele, cuando la vi aparecer en la escalera me iba a dar algo, estaba realmente hermosa, sin maquillaje, con esa camiseta que le quedaba por la rodilla, descalza y con el pelo alborotado dedicándome su mejor sonrisa, sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar de amor.

¿Cuándo diablos iba a tener el valor de confesarle lo que siento?

Se sentó a mi lado y cómo si mi brazo fuera el molde perfecto para su hermoso cuello, encajo en él, me sentí en el cielo, parecíamos una pareja en toda regla, dios como deseaba que eso fuera cierto.

Antes me conformaba sólo con su amistad, pero ya no podía, necesitaba todo de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres que te prepare de cenar?

- Ness, no pienses que voy a permitir que…

- Bueno mejor déjalo a mi elección, enseguida estoy contigo.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- No podía negarle nada, además ella me lo hacia con todo el cariño del mundo.

Después de cenar recogimos la mesa, Ness bostezo.

-¿Quieres que nos acostemos? Digo ¿Qué nos vayamos a dormir ya?- Cómo me traicionaban los nervios.

Se le escapó una sonrisa, que intentó disimular.

- Si Jake, estoy muerta.

-Ok, pues voy a abrir la cama.

Me metí y ella se metió después, se abrazo a mi buscando calor ya que la noche era muy fría, apagamos las luces y note a Ness alzarse.

¿Qué pasa Nessie? Pregunté adormilado.

Es que si me quito la camiseta, puedo notar más tu calor.

Un nudo se me formo en el estomago, iba a tocar demasiada piel de mi diosa, cuando volvió a mi cuerpo pude notar su tersa piel, por inercia mi cerebro mando a mis manos acariciar su cintura, me sentía en el cielo, a Ness parecía no molestarle, al revés, se acercaba mas a mí y acariciaba mi nuca, esto ya era demasiado.

Ness pov

Dios mío, ¿Podía estar más a gusto? Quería congelar este momento y vivirlo eternamente, necesitaba besarlo, así que con discreción pose mis labios en su barbilla, suspirando y a la vez inhalando su delicioso olor. Solo podía contemplar esos carnosos labios que me pedían a gritos que los mordiera y saboreara.

Por un momento, nuestras miradas se cruzaron bajo la tenue luz de la pequeña lámpara, Jake se acercó a mis labios lenta y tortuosamente y pasó lo inevitable, nos fundimos en un deseado y ansiado beso lleno de lujuria y amor.

- Te amo mi Ness.

-Jake…

-siempre lo he hecho, eres mi imprimación.

- Dios jake, porque diablos no me lo dijiste antes.

- No quería forzarte, quería que tu decidieras estar conmigo antes de que supieras que lo eras.

- Dios Jake perdona por haber conocido a otros chicos pero lo hice para hacerte rabiar.

-¿Por qué?

- No me malinterpretes, no es que me guste hacerte sufrir, yo no sabía, bueno, que era tu imprimación, veras Jake, yo te amo desde que tenia uso de razón, pero te veía tan inalcanzable, siempre te daba igual con quién saliese o lo que yo hiciese con tal de que estuviera bien, no notaba ni un ápice de celos en ti.

- Mi Ness, pues claro que me daban celos- Dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo y rodeaba mi cintura con su otro brazo- Pero tu felicidad para mi es lo primero, que tú me correspondas es algo que me haría el hombre más feliz del universo, pero solo, si tu quieres corresponderme, no porque yo te fuerce por la imprimación.

- Jake…

Lo abrace con toda mi fuerza, k feliz soy, te amo, te amo. Dije mientras no paraba de besarle.

**Jake pov**

No le conteste, la agarre por la cintura con delicadeza y le bese el cuello dejando un camino de besos por su rostro y labios, dedicándome a disfrutar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras ella acariciaba todo mi cuerpo, desabroché su sostén para notarla al máximo, para sentir que nos fundíamos en uno solo.

Sentí mi piel arder por el deseo, por el placer de tenerla tan próxima, tan mía. Mi diosa no paraba de mirarme extasiada al igual que yo de su intoxicante olor.

Fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, la noche en la que la hice mujer, mi mujer.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente y mi diosa no estaba a mi lado, baje a la cocina pero tampoco estaba allí, la llamé y no respondía nadie, subí de nuevo arriba y agudice mi olfato, entonces note en mi habitación un hedor a vampiro.

Maldita sea, no puedo creerlo, Edward…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

El maldito chupasangre se habría enterado de nuestra noche y la ha quitado del medio.

Salí hecho una furia y cogí mi moto hacia la casa Cullen, ¿Quién demonios se creía que era ese maldito para arrebatármela así?

Llamé con fuerza y Alice me abrió.

- Sabía que eras tú, Jacob entiende a Edward por favor no armes escándalos, sabes lo protector que…

Ignoré su consejo, entre en el salón y ahí estaba él, con sus aires de superioridad, preparado para enfrentarme.

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?- Dije apretando los puños, intentando controlar mis temblores, que amenazaban con transformarme.

- No Jacob te equivocas, has sobrepasado mi confianza en ti, NESS ES MUY JOVEN TODAVIA COMO PARA MANTENER RELACIONES, SI ESTAS NECESITADO HABIATELAS PERO COMO VUELVAS A TOCAR A MI HIJA…

Nunca lo había visto perder el control, pero parecía ser que yo era el elegido para ello.

- ¡Ness ya es mayorcita!- Dije apretando los dientes e intentando respirar profundamente para canalizar mi ira, no quería hacerle daño porque eso dañaría a Nessie, pero ganas no me faltaban- ¡Yo no la he forzado a nada! ¡Nos amamos! Y te joda o no, estaré hay siempre que ella quiera.

- Eso lo veremos.- Dijo desafiante.

- Cuando quieras- Respondí con sonrisa desafiante- ¿Dónde la tienes?

- Donde tú no puedas verla.

- ¡Dímelo! Dije apretando los ojos para evitar no transformarme.

De repente apareció Bella.

- Jake, ¡Jake por favor tranquilízate!- dijo con su voz melódica, que cubría la entonación de una amenaza sutil, ya que temía que a su hermoso marido le pasase algo.

-¡No me deja verla Bella!- replique cómo un niño a su madre- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?

- Déjanos un minuto a mi marido y a mí a solas y enseguida estoy contigo.- Dijo acariciándome el brazo.- ¿Por qué no sales al porche e intentas tranquilizarte mientras tanto?

Me fui al porche, menos mal que llegó Bella para parar el enfrentamiento, porque la discusión no hubiese acabado nunca. Ese chupasangre no iba a interponerse entre Nessie y yo, por muchas normas estúpidas que tuviese en su maldita cabeza.

**Bella pov**

- Edward, Ness ya no es ninguna niña, ella lo ama, me muestra lo feliz que fue anoche con Jake y como lo ama.

-Pero Bella es mi bebé, además, quién se cree ese chucho para exigirme verla ¡eh! No lo mato porque…

-Edward si la quieres acéptalo, imagínate que alguien nos hubiera imposibilitado pasar todas esas noches juntos cuando yo solo tenía 17 años.

Se quedó pensativo, pero aún mantenía el ceño fruncido.

- Sabes mejor que nadie los sentimientos de Jake hacia Nessie. Sabías que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar.

- ¡Pero él podía haber esperado más Bella!- Dijo cogiendo mi mano, acaricié su pelo.- ¡Ni si quiera están casados!¡Ni siquiera ella ha terminado sus estudios!

-Edward…

- No la ha respetado, ha antepuesto sus necesidades a el bien de mi hija, no se lo voy a perdonar.

- Edward…surgió, ellos se aman, es un amor tan fuerte como el nuestro y el que tu se lo impidas no va a suponer nada, solo harás que tu hijas se aleje de ti.

Jake entró más calmado…

**Jake pov**

Escuché toda la conversación, que grande era Bella, la quería un montón.

-Edward la amo, y te guste o no ella a mí también, estaremos juntos toda la eternidad siempre que ella lo desee, así que no te preocupes por su bien estar, porque no habrá nadie en el mundo que se preocupe más por eso que yo.

Edward suspiró.

-Está bien lobo, pero córtate delante mía, y como me entere que haces algo que ella no quiere…

- Edward…dijo Bella.

- Quedas avisado.

- ¿Dónde está?- Pregunté.

- En su cuarto.- Dijo Bella.

Salí corriendo hacia arriba y abrí la puerta de su habitación.

La vi sentada en su cama, con los ojos hinchados de llorar, aun llevaba puesta mi camiseta.- Mi niña…estúpido, que mal rato le había hecho pasar.

- ¡Jake!

- ¡Ness, ven aquí¡

Se abrazó a mí con fuerza.

- No puedo creer lo que ha hecho mi padre. Encerrarme aquí como si yo fuera su posesión. Me da igual lo que diga, pero haré lo posible para poder verte, te lo juro.

- Ness lo entendió, ¡Nos ha dejado vía libre!

- ¿En serio?- Me preguntó con un rayo de esperanza en su mirada, saltó encima mía por la emoción.

Me la comí a besos mientras escuchaba un carraspeo de Edward en el salón.

Ups, será mejor que nos controlemos un poco cuando mi padre esté cerca – Dijo dedicándome mi sonrisa preferida, se la veía feliz, feliz por que yo estaba con ella, dios no podía pedirle más a la vida.

FIN

_De momento aquí acaba esta historia, quizás más adelante me inspire y la continue , espero que os haya gustado, besos._


End file.
